ONE MAGE
by DigimonDJ
Summary: Natsu and Happy are sent to the world of One Piece, where they join a teenage pirate name Luffy, on his quest to find the One Piece, which is treasure. Along the way, they meet a ninja-medic, a shape-shifting swordsman, a mutant, and many more extraordinary people. I don't own any of the characters, manga series, comic book series, or anime series in this story. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, One Piece, or Naruto.**

**Magnolia:**

It was a regular day in the Fairy Tail guild. Mages were fighting and drinking. Natsu and Gray were having their usual fights.

"STRIPPER!"

"IDIOT!"

"SCAREDY-CAT!"

"ICE LICKER!"

"FIRE EATER!"

"BUTT SCRATCHER!"

"DUMMY!"

"STUPID!"

"UNCANNY!"

"PUNK!"

"IGNEEL-LOSER!"

Natsu expression darkened at this insult. This caught the guild's attention. Happy slowly walked up to Natsu, nervous.

"N-N-Natsu…Gray didn't m-mean it…" said Happy in a shaky voice.

Natsu then slowly walked out of the guild, with Happy following him. Makarov turned his attention to Gray.

"You took it a bit too far." said Makarov.

Gray lowered his head. "I'm sorry, master. I'll go get him."

Makarov shook his head and took a sip of his beer. "No, Gray, leave Natsu alone for now."

Meanwhile, Natsu was sitting down on a rock. Natsu sighed. _Igneel…where are you?_ Natsu stood up and walked around the grass. Natsu continued to walk around until he heard a familiar voice. It was Happy's. Happy was yelling his name.

Natsu ran towards the voice he heard as he saw Happy being pulled into a swirling green vortex. Natsu grabbed Happy's claw as he began to pull it. That was a mistake. Natsu was blown into the vortex along with Happy.

**The Sea:**

A young man sat in a boat, grinning and breathing in the fresh air. This man is Monkey D. Luffy; he wears short trousers along with sandals and a sleeveless red vest. Luffy also has a scar with two stitches underneath his left eye and black hair, and last, but not least, his straw hat which he which he always wears.

Luffy yawned. "Who would've thought that a day like this would go wrong?"

Luffy heard some screaming, and raised an eyebrow. Out of nowhere, Natsu and Happy crashed into Luffy's boat. Natsu and Happy groaned.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Luffy.

Natsu got up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're on my boat. My name's Luffy, what's yours?" asked Luffy.

"My name's Natsu," replied Natsu, who then pointed at Happy, "And that's Happy."

"You appeared from the sky." Luffy pointed out. "If you were trying to fly, you weren't doing very well."

"No, I wasn't trying to fly; I don't even really know how I got here."

"Hey! If you don't know where to go, you and Happy should join my pirate crew!" Luffy grinned.

Natsu shook his head. "Nope, I have to get back to Fairy Tail."

Luffy made a confused look. "What's that?"

"A guild."

"What's a guild?"

"Um….from what I've heard, It's an association of wizards, you could say mages."

"Ah, well until you find your guild, you can join my pirate crew!"

Natsu thought for a second. "Hmm….deal-" Natsu threw up. Fortunately, he threw up in the sea.

Luffy put his thumb on his chin. "It seems like you've got motion sickness-I got it! Until we add a doctor you'll have to swim in the water!" Luffy pointed at Natsu.

Natsu slowly nodded as he slumped into the water and started swimming.

"Alright, we need a doctor, a navigator, a cook, a ninja, a swordsman, a musician...hmm…what else?"

"What about a piece of fish?" asked Happy, jokingly.

"No."

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Happy.

**Konohagakure:**

Natsu, Luffy, and Happy, walked through the Konohagakure Village, looking for a doctor and some food.

"HEY! WHERE'S A DOCTOR!?" yelled Natsu/Luffy.

This yell caught the villagers attention. They looked strangely at Natsu and Luffy, who looked at them strangely back.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT US LIKE-"Natsu and Luffy were cut off by Happy, who hit them in the head.

"You idiots!" yelled Happy, who looked towards the villagers, "We're sorry!"

A teenage walked up to them. She wears a red top, black gloves, black low-heel boots, black shorts, short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors and forehead protector which is on a red cloth. This teen has pink hair and her eyes are green. This is Haruno Sakura.

"Did you say you needed a doctor?" asked Sakura.

Luffy and Natsu nodded in response.

Sakura kicked Natsu into Luffy in anger. "YOU DIDN'T NEED TO YELL SO LOUD!"

Natsu and Luffy stepped back up. "We're sorry…"

Sakura sighed. "Well, I'm a doctor!"

Luffy's face brightened. "Join our crew!"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "What?"

"Join our pirate crew!"

Sakura shook her head. "No, why would I join your crew?"

"Because we…will protect you!" yelled Natsu.

"I don't need a man to protect Me." replied Sakura.

"Well, what if we made a deal?" asked Happy.

Sakura looked towards Happy. "You're…a talking cat?"

"Yeah, anyways, let's make a deal. You'll choose anyone to fight Natsu," Happy pointed at Natsu, "And if Natsu wins, you'll have to join our crew.

Sakura thought for a second. _Hmm…I don't think that weirdo could beat Naruto….he is the strongest person I know; he did defeat Pain just a month ago._

"It's a deal." Sakura agreed.

"Alright, who am I going to fight?" asked Natsu.

"I'll show you. Follow me."

Natsu, Luffy, and Happy then began to follow Sakura.

(1 hour later)

In the wide open field, Natsu, Luffy, and Happy wait patiently for Natsu's opponent.

"I'M HERE!"

Natsu, Happy, and Luffy turn around to see a teenager alongside Sakura. He wears orange and black jumpsuit with a forehead protector, he has blue eyes and yellow hair, with a shuriken holster attached to his right knee. This is Uzumaki Naruto, he walks over to Natsu with a glare on his face.

Natsu looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face. "So I'm fighting you, huh?"

"Yeah, so you want to take Sakura away, huh?!" asked Naruto in an angry voice.

"Technically, yes." replied Natsu.

"Alright, 1…2….3…GO!" said Sakura.

"Hah, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" yelled Naruto, who created two clones of himself.

Natsu smiled. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shot a beam of fire at Naruto's clones, destroying them.

Naruto ran at Natsu and threw a kick towards his face, but Natsu leaned back so it wouldn't land, and threw a kick at Naruto's stomach, who blocked it with his right hand. Natsu threw several punches at Naruto's face, but Naruto dodged them with ease. Naruto formed a blue orb-like ball. This attack is the Rasengan.

"Let's see how you like this! Rasengan!" yelled Naruto, Naruto threw his rasengan at Natsu, which sent him crashing into the ground.

Preview for next chapter:

Natsu: Naruto's using his nine-tails?

Naruto: Let's see how you like that!

Happy: Don't worry Natsu!

Sakura: Go Naruto!

Luffy: I'm hungry!

Natsu: I'll use DRAGON FORCE!

Naruto: What's dragon force?

Find out next time on ONE MAGE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review if you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece.**

"NATSU!" cried Happy. Naruto smirked.

"Ha, he's probably already knocked out!" said Naruto.

"No I'm not." replied Natsu, who struggled to get up from Naruto's attack. Natsu got up and flipped over Naruto.

"Shadow-" Naruto was cut off by Natsu, who hit him in the neck. Naruto put his hand on his neck in pain, as Natsu grabbed his leg and slammed it to the ground. Naruto groaned in pain.

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Natsu ignited his feet in flames and kicked Naruto in the face.

Red chakra suddenly started to surround Naruto, as he got up and kicked Natsu upwards. Naruto then jumped above Natsu and kicked him downwards, and as a result Natsu crashed into a nearby rock.

"What is that?" asked Natsu, pointing at Naruto's red chakra, tired and sweaty.

"I'm using my nine-tails."

"I don't know what that is but I will beat you." replied Natsu.

"Time to finish you!" yelled Naruto.

"Go Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto ran at Natsu, about to punch, but Natsu leaned back so he wouldn't get hit. Natsu sighed. _What should I do? I'll just have to go all out…._Natsu then threw a punch at Naruto's stomach, sending Naruto tumbling backwards a little. Natsu growled as he threw a kick at Naruto's face, sending blood out of his mouth. Naruto was getting tired, but it wasn't going to stop him from trying to win. Naruto wouldn't stop until he either fell or won. Naruto threw several Rasengan' sat Natsu who dodged them easily.

Natsu smirked. He could see Naruto was getting tired. _It's time to finish this! _Natsu runs at Naruto as he falls down. Sakura sighed. Due to all that training Naruto did yesterday, Naruto was going to lose this battle from the very beginning.

"TIME TO ENTER DRAGON FORCE!" yells Natsu, as he looks to see Naruto had fallen down.

"Natsu, you don't have the Etherion (A/N: This is set right after the Tower of Heaven Arc)!" yells Happy.

Natsu scratched his head. "Oh yeah….well, this guy's already knocked out so, I've won.

"Good job Natsu! You're pretty strong!" said Luffy. "But I'm hungry…."

H-H-Hey, take care of Sakura-chan." said a tired and sweaty Naruto.

Sakura ran over to Naruto and started to heal him. Luffy walked over to them.

"Hey, you can join our crew if you want to." replied Luffy. Naruto shook his head.

"I have to become Hokage." replied Naruto.

"What's Hokage?" asked Luffy, "Is it food?"

Naruto shook his head as Sakura continued to heal him, "No, it's the strongest person in a village."

"Oh." replied Luffy.

(3 hours later)

Sakura woke up. She was in her bed resting. She had made a deal, and now she has to leave her hometown. _Maybe those two idiots aren't so bad._ Sakura got out of her bed and looked at the bags she had packed earlier. She had told her parents that she was going to leave, and they did not take it very well. Sakura sighed. They had cried due to the fact that their daughter was leaving. Sakura grabbed her medical kit, her bags, as she walked out of her room.

Her parents were sleeping on couches as Sakura opened the door quietly to see Naruto standing there. Sakura gasped, surprised. Naruto sighed.

"So, Sakura, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for losing, and to come back to Konohagakure one day, and that I'll miss you and I-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura as she pecked him on the cheek.

"I promise you, that I will return." replied Sakura.

Sakura then walked towards Natsu, Happy, and Luffy, who were right behind Naruto.

"Hey, ready to go?" asked Natsu.

"Yes, you have a ship right?" asked Sakura.

"Um…we still haven't found one." replied Luffy.

Sakura sighed. "Well, we'll need a ship!"

"We're going to use a boat, next stop we'll get a ship." replied Luffy.

"Are you the captain?" asked Sakura.

"Yes." replied Luffy.

"Then we're going to have a whole lot of trouble!" yelled Sakura.

**The Sea:**

Natsu sat on the boat, grinning. Sakura had given him the cure for motion sickness. Natsu grinned at the thought of Sakura. She reminded him of Lucy a little. Luffy enjoyed the fresh air, while Sakura slept. Happy was eating a bunch of fish.

"Where are we going Luffy?" asked Sakura.

"We have to find a navigator, and then we're going to the grand line!" replied Luffy, cheerfully.

"What's the grand line?" asked Sakura.

"The grand line is where I'll find the One Piece! I'll also meet the most cool-awesome-ultimate pirate there!"

"Ah." Sakura remember Luffy had told her about the One Piece earlier that day. The One Piece is said to be the greatest treasure of all.

"I'm so hungry…." Luffy drooled.

Sakura sighed. "We'll get something to eat next stop."

Natsu, Luffy, Sakura, and Happy suddenly heard loud stomping. They turned around to see a human-like thing. It was a Titan. Titans greatly resemble human beings in that they are bipedal creatures with the same number and arrangement of limbs and features one would expect in human beings. They are all deformed by human standards to a greater or lesser degree, ranging from minor abnormalities in proportions (enlarged head, small limbs etc.) to apparently lacking skin and subcutaneous tissues, although they do not bleed from such deformities, indicating that they perhaps possess some other mechanism to compensate for this. The vast majority of Titans are masculine, although all Titans lack sex organs, and their method of reproduction (if any) is currently unknown.

Titans almost universally possess widened mouths with an enormous number of small, square teeth. They mostly lack canines, although possibly not incisors, and use these in their primary activity – eating humans. They apparently do not possess a complete or functioning digestive tract, merely a stomach-like cavity that eventually fills up with what they swallow, forcing them to regurgitate after consuming a certain amount before being able to continue eating more humans they encounter in their rampage.

Sakura and Happy screamed, shaking in fear, a Titan was right in front of them, standing on water. Luffy and Natsu could tell that this thing was trouble.

"GOMU GOMU NO…..PISTOL!" Luffy stretched his arms back and threw a punch at the titan, sending the titan tumbling backwards. Natsu, Happy, and Sakura looked at Luffy with a shocked face.

"I forgot to tell you….that I'm a rubber man!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review if you'd like to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters, manga series, or anime series in this story.

"What?!" asked Sakura/Happy.

"Okay, that's cool." replied Natsu.

"I ate the Gomu Gomu No Mi devil fruit when I was younger." exlpained Luffy. "Anyways, what's that thing?" Luffy pointed at the titan, which got up, turned and ran.

"I don't know...we better not go near it."

"Nah, let's follow it!" said Natsu.

"Why?!" shouted Sakura.

"Because I want to see it!" replied Natsu. Luffy shook his head in agreement.

**Shinganshina District:**

Natsu, Luffy, Sakura, and Happy walked around the town of Shinganshina. Sakura felt something wierd about this place. _This place seems kinda bland. _Luffy and Natsu started to look around for food. Luffy and Natsu walked up to supposedly a bar. It was very...quiet. One teen stepped in front of Natsu and Luffy. He wears a long beige shirt worn with a maroon sash about his waist, brown trousers and brown shoes. He has a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizeable, expressive grey eyes. His eyebrows are sparse and often furrowed, making him seem troubled or annoyed. His hair is short and black, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style and his skin is tan. He also carries a key around his neck. This is Eren Yeager.

"What are you doing here?" asked Eren.

"We're getting something to drink and eat." replied Luffy, grinning.

"We're also here to find big giant naked humans!" said Natsu.

Eren gasped. _Titans..._Luffy and Natsu walked past Eren and looked around.

"Where's some food?" asked Luffy to no one in particular.

Eren walked up to Natsu and Luffy once more. "Hey, what do you know about these "Big Giant Naked Humans"?

Natsu and Luffy turned around and faced him. "They were weak."

All of the people in the bar stood up. Eren looked at Natsu and Luffy in shock, he growled. "What do you mean they were weak?! Do you have any idea what we've been through?! My mother was killed by one of those freaks!"

"Hey do you know where some food is?" asked Natsu.

Eren, in anger, threw a punch at Natsu, sending him into a wall. Natsu easily got up, but he was in anger now. "Hey! I just wanted some food!"

Eren ran at Natsu and threw a punch, Natsu leaned to the right and and kicked Eren into a table with his left leg. Eren groaned, and jumped off and ran at Natsu once more.

"Gomu Gomu no...Pistol!" Luffy used the Gomu Gomu No Pistol technique and knocked out Eren before he could try to hit Natsu.

The door swung open as Sakura and Happy entered the supposedly bar. They made a confused face. They saw Natsu next to a person who was knocked out.

"Hey, Natsu, are you alright?" asked Happy.

"Yeah, that guy hit like a girl."

(A half hour later)

Sakura healed Eren, as Natsu and Luffy gobbled down food. Eren woke up and saw Sakura's face.

"Who are you?" asked Eren.

"Oh, you're awake. I'm Sakura." replied Sakura.

Natsu turned his attention towards Eren. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm Natsu." Natsu then started to gobble down his food again.

"Hey, are you a swordsman, or a musician, or a navigator?" asked Luffy.

"Yeah, you could say that I'm a swordsman." replied Eren.

Luffy grinned. "Then join our crew!"

"What? No."

Luffy shook his head. "I won't take no for an answer."

"So tell me, why do you think titans are weak? Are you some kinda mutant or something?" asked Eren.

"I ate the Gomu Gomu No Mi fruit!"

"And I have Dragon Slayer Magic!"

"I was trained by Tsunade!"

Happy sulked. "I got nothing..."

"You want know what? I can transform into a titan." said Eren, proudly.

"Okay, but join my crew!" said Luffy once more.

"NO! I'M NOT JOINEING YOU CREW! JUST FORGET IT!" yelled Eren.

"NO YOU JERK!" yelled Luffy back.

Natsu, Sakura, and Happy sweatdropped.

"Okay guys, don't be so jumpy!" said Happy.

"Titans...Titans are my dream. My dream is to kill all Titans." said Eren.

Sakura, Natsu, Luffy, and Happy stared at Eren. "Wow, you _really _hate Titans."

"Who wouldn't?" asked Eren, coldly.

_Wow...he must have had a bad past. _Sakura stood up. "Let's go destroy those Titans!"

Eren gasped. "What are you talking about? You can not destroy a Titan!"

"If you join our crew, you'll see a whole bunch of other titans!" said Luffy, "You may kill all of the Titans in this town, but there is more Titans out there."

Eren thought hard for a second. "Since I get to see more Titans, I will join your crew."

Luffy jumped in joy. Sakura and Natsu smiled, and Happy continued to sulk.

"I've got nothing to take with me. I want you all to promise me something." said Eren.

"What is it?" asked Happy.

"Don't _any of you _interfere in my battle with the titans." replied Eren.

"Deal!" Luffy shouted.

**The sea:**

The crew had finally gotten a ship. It is the Going Merry. The Going Merry has a jib and a central steer rudder. The ship's armaments consist of four cannons, one in the bow pointing forward, one in the stern, and two pointing to either side.

The crew were in the kitchen relaxing, though they won't be relaxing for very long.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next chapter is when this story goes into it's second arc. Review if you'd like. Sorry for the short chapter. The next crew member will be decided by vote.**

**Which next crew member should the straw hats have?**

**1. Spider-Man (Marvel)**

**2. Robin (One Piece)**

**3. Nami (One Piece)**

**4. Wolverine (Marvel)**

**5. Tommy (Digimon)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, manga series, or anime series, or items in this story.**

**Magnolia: **

It's been a week since Natsu and Happy dissapeared, and the Fairy Tail guild has been sad. But not as sad as Lucy Heartfilia. She is determined to find Natsu. He was the one to bring her to Fairy Tail, and she has to repay him. Lucy hasn't gone on missions and has been sulking, she is currently in a grocery store, finding foods and supplies. Lucy pushes her cart around the store as she feels someone touch her. She gasps and turns to see a boy, who smirks and steps on her shoes. It is Romeo, a member of Fairy Tail. Romeo grabs Lucy's celestial spirit keys and runs off, smirking.

"What the-Romeo what are you doing?!" yells Lucy as she runs and follows him.

Lucy looks around to see Romeo had ran out of the store. Lucy growls and runs to the exit. Once she makes it outside, she looks to see Romeo nowhere. _Why did he take my celestial spirits?!_

Lucy hears someone saying "Over here!" and it was Romeo's voice. Lucy ran towards the voice, which is supoosedly where Romeo is. Lucy hears Romeo's voice once more as she sees him in the forest, next to a swirling green vortex. He holds her keys in front of the vortex, which seems to not be blowing him in. Lucy runs at Romeo, only to find herself sucked into the vortex. After Lucy is sucked into the vortex, Romeo smirks.

"Mission complete master." says Romeo, to supposedly no one in particular.

"You've done well."

**The sea:**

Lucy screams as she falls falls down and crashes on a ship. This ship is the Going-Merry. Lucy continues to fall, and to her suprise, Natsu catched her. Natsu looks deep into her eyes grinning as Lucy does the same thing.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled. "You're back!"

Lucy leaned closer into Natsu's face, as Natsu did the same thing, until there Eren walked towards them.

"Who are you?" asked Eren.

"Eren, this is Lucy." replied Natsu, dropping Lucy and pointing at her. Lucy groaned once more and stood up, and bonked Natsu on the head.

"Don't drop me like that!" yelled Lucy.

"Hey, where exactly did you come from?" asked Eren.

"It's pretty wierd..." replied Lucy.

"What do you mean 'Wierd' ?" asked Natsu.

"I'll exlpain it to you."

(Five minutes later)

Lucy was introduced to the crew and joined their crew, until she could find a way back to Fairy Tail of course. She explained everything to the crew.

"Hey! That's exactly what happened to me!" said Natsu.

"Hmm, I thought you left Fairy Tail to find Igneel." said Lucy.

"Nope."

"Hey guys!" Luffy shouted, gaining the crew's attention. "I've found a name for our crew! THE STRAW HATS!"

The now dubbed "Straw Hats" then just nodded and turned their attention back to Lucy. Natsu pouted. "Aww...I wanted the crew to be called the Flamers, but I guess Straw Hats is good to."

"Oh man, I just came up with an idea!" The crew turned their attention back to Luffy, "We should get cook!"

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Natsu replies.

**The Buhamaha Forest:**

A woman walks through the Buhamaha Village. This woman is Nico Robin. Nico Robin is a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair. She has brown eyes, with dark, wide pupils and she has a long, thin and defined nose. Robin wears a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots.

Alongside Nico Robin is a man named Logan. Logan wears a black bomber jacket, and a white t-shirt under that, Logan wears blue jeans, and black sandals. Logan has brown eyes and his hair is covered by a brown hat. The two continue to walk around the Buhamaha Forest.

"I smell something..." says Logan. Robin turns towards him.

"What is it?"

"I smell blood."

"Where is it from? I'm not bleeding."

Logan sniffs the air, as he walks towards a bush. Robin follows him. Logan looks over the bush to see a kid, apparently dead. He has blood all over his white t-shirt and pants. Logan picks the boy up and gives him to Robin. Logan then hops over the bush and sniffs the air again. Robin, carrying the boy, follows Logan.

Logan growls. "Mystique..."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Who is Mystique?"

"She's an old enemy. Mystique must've been the one to hurt this boy." Logan pointed at the boy Robin is carrying.

"Does Mystique have any sort of power?" asked Robin.

"She has the power to morph into any Human she sees." exlpained Logan.

"Ah, this could be a great discovery." says Robin.

"Yeah, but we'll have to find out what's going on, and stay behind me." ordered Logan. Robin nodded.

**The sea:**

The Straw Hats continue to sail around the sea, as Lucy looks at the sea. She smiles, until she sees whirpool, she gasps. She runs towards Natsu.

"THERE'S A WHIRLPOOL!" she shouts.

"What's a whirpool?" asks Natsu.

Lucy sweatdrops, she runs towards Eren. "There's a whirpool! What should we do?!"

"Huh?!" yells Eren. "Tell t-" It was too late.

**The Buhamaha Forest:**

The Straw Hats are currently washed up on the shore of the Buhamaha Forest, the crew tired from the whirpool they barely survived. Natsu and Eren are the only ones awake right now. Eren walked over to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura, we could really use your healing power." Eren whipers quietly.

There is no response. Eren sighs. He should let Sakura rest for a while. He looks at the ship. It's broken into pieces. Lucy awakens. She rolls over and sees the shipwreck. She gasps and gets up. She looks around to see Natsu and Eren.

"Hey guys!" yells Lucy.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Luce."

"Our ship is wrecked, and we just got it! Now we have to find a new one!" shouts Eren, angrily.

"Hey, we'll get a new one." replied Natsu.

Meanwhile, in another part of the island, Logan, Robin, and the now half healed boy known as Tommy. Tommy wears a white t-shirt with a blood stain on it, he has yellow shorts and green shoes, with a cap, covering his head. The three continue to walk around until Logan motioned Tommy and Robin to stop.

"She's here. Mystique's here." says Logan. And he stands correted.

Mystique comes from behind a tree. Mystuque's skin is blue, she appears to be a blue skinned naked woman. She smirks.

"Hello Wolverine, it's such a suprise to see you here." says Mystique, still smirking.

Three adamantium claws comes out of Logan's knuckles. Robin looks at Tommy to see him growling.

"What's wrong Tommy?" asked Robin.

Tommy pointed towards Mystique as he started to cry. "She...she...she...She killed my friends!"

Robin gasps as Wolverine continues to growl at Mystique.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review if you'd like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, manga series, comic book series, anime series, or items in the story.**

Tommy brought out a green and cerulean device from his pocket."Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Tommy shouted as data swarmed around him. When data was done spinning around him, he appeared to be a small humanoid polar bear with green armor on his chest, back, and forehead, with a launcher strapped to his right arm. "Kumamon!"

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon shot frozen snowballs from his launcher at Mystique, who dodges it.

Logan and Mystique continue to go toe to toe until Robin's hand sprouts out of Mystique's stomach. Mystique gasps, as Robin's hand punches her in the face, knocking her down. Mystique gets back up and growls, she runs towards Robin, but her face gets hit with Kumamon's snowball.

Kumamon growled and pointed at Robin and Logan. "Stay out of this! I want to fight her on my own!"

"But-" Robin was cut off by Logan.

"Let's see what this cocky kid's got."

Kumamon ran at Mystique and tried to punch her but Mystique kicked him in the stomach, making Kumamon tumble backwards.

"Crystal Breeze!" Tommy blew and icey gust from his mouth at Mystique's foot. Mystique tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't budge.

That was when Logan jumped in. While Mystique was still trying to get the ice off her foot, Logan stabbed her with his Adamantium claws. However, it turned out he has actually stabbing a tree. A helicopter had appeared and let down a rope, so Mystique climbed up.

Mystique, looking down at the Logan smirked. "That's what I call a substitution justsu!"

The helicopter was then out of sight. Kumamon had changed back to Tommy. Tommy stomped angrily. "I told you not to get involved in this fight!"

"Shrimp, let's be honest. You had no chance against Mystique."

Tommy was about to retort until three teens came out of some bushes. They are Natsu, Lucy, and Eren. Eren sighed.

"There is no food around this forest at all." says Eren.

"Yeah, I guess we'll have to swim out of here." replied Natsu.

Lucy holds up a device, similar to Tommy's, but instead of it being green and cerulean. "I wonder why this thing just flew to me...it's strange."

Tommy looked at Lucy's device. _I she holding what I think she's holding...?!_ Tommy walked over to Lucy.

"Hey, are you holding a D-Tector?" asked Tommy.

"Huh?" Lucy looked down at Tommy. "What's that? And who are You?"

Tommy brought out his device and showed it to Lucy. "This is a D-Tector. My name is Tommy. I think you're holding one to."

"Oh, so I have a D-Tector, what does it do?" asked Lucy.

"Well, by saying 'Execute! Spirit Evolution!' it turns you into a digimon," Tommy pointed out, "Digimon are Digital Monsters, now this may all sound wierd, but it is true."

"Digimon? Hmm...wierd.." replied Lucy.

(Twenty minutes later)

Natsu, Eren, Lucy, Logan, Tommy, and Robin made it back to shore to see that the Straw Hats had awoken. The Straw Hats had explained to Tommy, Logan, and Robin that they are pirates. While Robin explained that she is an archeoligist, and that Logan was her bodygaurd. Tommy then explained that Mystique killed everyone on his team except him, Mystique said that he was weak. Tommy's team was on a ship, and they had a shipwreck, and they were the only survivors. That's how they ended up on the Buhamaha Forest.

"Wow, your story is sad." commented Lucy.

"Yeah, your story was _really _sad." commented Natsu.

"Yeah, our story was sad, but Tommy's story was _really _sad." commented Sakura.

"Yeah, Tommy's story was _super duper _sad." commented Eren.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID JERKS!" shouted Tommy.

"Alright, Let's go!" Luffy shouted. Eren morphed into a 15m titan. Luffy jumped on his hand.

Lucy and Tommy brought out their D-Tectors.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KAZEMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KUMAMON!"

Lucy transformed into Kazemon. Kazemon is a fairy-like digimon with long purple hair, fair skin, and four green stripes on her face. She wears a pink bra and pink panties, a high-waist pink belt above her navel, and large, pink boots with green soles, purple heels with butterfly wings attached, green borders at the top, yellow and red circles, and white knee pads with four green diagonal marks coming out of it, forming a butterfly image on each knee. She also wears purple armbands under metallic gloves with brooches at the wrist that are adorned with the symbol of the Spirits of Wind and have butterfly wings attached, metallic shoulder pads and a visor with a final pair of butterfly wings attached.

Natsu gawked at the sight of Kazemon, and blushed. _Who knew Lucy could be so beautiful, even when she's not a human..._

Robin, Sakura, Luffy, and Logan also jumped on Eren's right hand, and Kazemon started to fly, Happy picked up Natsu and started to fly, and Kumamon started to swim. The Straw Hats are traveling to the next village.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**What devil fruit should Logan eat?**

**1. Hayai Hayai No Mi: Allows the the user to go faster than the speed of sound.**

**2. Suna Suna No Mi: Allows the user to control sand.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Straw Hats continued to travel to a new village, where they can get a ship. Kazemon is getting tired. However, Tommy seems to be fine. Luffy's throwing playing with his straw hat. Wolverine and Robin are sleeping. Sakura is doing nothing. Natsu is starving. Happy is carrying Natsu. And last but not least, Eren is holding Robin, Sakura, and Wolverine.

"I'm starving, like I'm on the brink of starvation." says Natsu.

"I'm tired..." Kazemon whined, as she morphed back to Lucy. Lucy screamed as she fell, but fortunately for her, she was catched by Eren.

"Oh, that was a close one! Thanks!" says Lucy.

Luffy continued to throw up his hat, until a seagull caught it. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

Luffy jumps on the seagull, who starts flying upside down. The seagull then speeds off into the distance, with Luffy still on it. The Straw Hats sigh.

"Well, I guess you'll have to speed it up!" yelled Logan.

Eren then starts speeding up as well.

**Orange Town:**

The Straw Hats landed on the shore of Orange Town. Natsu looks around, he doesn't see Luffy. He runs off of the shore and into the town. Once he's in the town, he looks to see Luffy fighting off 3 men, easily, with one punch, Luffy had regained his straw hat. Natsu walked up to him.

"Hey, where were you?" asked Natsu.

Luffy turned and looks at Natsu. "Oh, I found my straw hat!" Luffy looked around. "Hmm...where'd that pretty girl go?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways, since we're here, let's eat!"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope, I don't know why, but I'm not very hungry..."

"Hey!"

Natsu and Luffy looked up to see a teen standing on the roof of a store. This teen is Nami. Nami wears an orange mini-skirt with two white rings on each side filled in with orange or brown in their centers and shirts with short sleeves. Nami is a young, normal-sized and slim girl, with orange hair and light brown eyes.

"Oh, there you are!" shouts Luffy.

"I didn't know you thought I was pretty, even though it's obvious." replied Nami, smirking.

(1 minute later)

Luffy and Nami are in a store currently.

"So, will you join my pirate crew?" asked Luffy, putting his hand out.

Nami slapped his hand. "No, I didn't know you were a pirate!"

"Why do you hate pirates, anyways?" asked Luffy.

"None of your business."

Luffy pouted. "But I need a navigator in order to sail to the Grand Line!"

Nami thought for a second. _Hmm...I still could use this guy's strength, but I do have the ability to control thunder... _"You know what? I'll partner up with you for a while, but that doesn't mean I'm apart of your crew!"

Luffy grinned. "Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Natsu is in a bar with the rest of the straw hats, who had finally caught up with him, except Lucy and Tommy, who wandered off somewhere. Lucy and Tommy was continuing to walk down the road of the Orange Town, carrying some bags of food. The Orange Town is a pretty big village, probably as big as Magnolia. Lucy looked around. _Where is some stores where I can get some clothes? _Lucy continued to look around until she saw something a little familiar. Fairy Tail.

Lucy gasped. What is the guild doing in the Orange ? Tommy noticed her gasp.

"Hey, Lucy, are you okay?" asked Tommy.

Lucy slowly shook her head. "N-No."

The Fairy Tail guild door opened. It was the Erza. Yes, it was Erza the Titania. Erza is a young woman who has long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She also has an artificial right eye. Erza wears a custom-made armor, black boots, and a blue skirt. Erza gasped as she rubbed her eyes. "L-L-Lucy. Is that you?"

Lucy gasped once more as she dropped her bags. Erza walks towards Lucy and hugs her. Tommy makes a confused look. "Who are you?"

Erza glares at Tommy, as she put her sword towards his neck. "Did you hurt Lucy in anyway?"

Tommy gulps. "N-N-No, I-I- just met her two days ago..."

Erza turns towards Lucy. "You must comeback to the guild. It is Master's order."

Lucy thinks for a second. _Do I really want to return to the guild...? I mean, I'm having so much fun with the Straw Hats, and I think I finally discovered my true feelings for...Natsu. Wherever Natsu goes, I go._ "Wait, I'll have to ask Natsu something first."

Natsu and the crew are still in the bar, though they aren't drunk, they are sleepy. Meanwhile Luffy and Nami are getting to know eachother, as they walk down the road of the Orange Town. Nami and Luffy had also learned each other's powers.

Nami felt someone bump into her. "Hey!"

The person who bumped into her turned out to be a fishmen. This is Arlong. Arlong is a large, muscular, light blue saw-shark Fishman whose most distinctive trait is his saw-shaped nose. He has long, black hair with a widow's peak reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck. Other notable features include thin, fierce light-blue eyes and a long, angular jaw.

Arlong's attire is composed of fashionable, light clothes, reflecting his rich status as well as his background as a thug. He wears a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, Bermuda shorts which are brown in the manga and green in the anime, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals. He also sports a lot of jewels: he has a golden chain bracelet around his left wrist and two golden bracelets around each ankle, with straw-like decorations hanging from them.

Nami gasps as she stares at Arlong. "A-Arlong. You-What are you doing here?"

Arlong smiles evily. "I'm here to take my Navigator."

Arlong grabs Nami arm, only to be punched by Luffy. His eyes are shaded by his straw hat. Arlong tumbled backwards, due to the fact that Luffy punched him. Arlong growls and runs at Luffy, but only to be shot in the stomach by a thunder bolt that Nami sent at him.

"Bolt Bolt No-" Nami was kicked in the stomach by Arlong. Luffy gasped as his whole body began to shake. Luffy was angry. Very angry.

"GOMU GOMU NO...PISTOL!" Arlong was punched in the face once more by Luffy, but this one was more powerful, it was powerful enough to send Arlong flying through many stores, thus breaking many stores.

Nami had coughed up blood from Arlong's attack. Luffy picked up Nami and began to try and find the rest of the straw hats. Meanwhile, Lucy and Tommy returned to Erza, and they brought Natsu and Happy along with them.

"So, Natsu, do you want to return to Fairy Tail?" asked Lucy.

"No."

"Hey! Aren't you going to ask if I wanna return to Fairy Tail?!" cried Happy. Lucy sweatdrops and responds by shaking her head.

"That is unacceptable. It is Master's orders. I will fight you if I have to." said Erza. That's when Gray stepped outside.

Gray wears a metal bracelet and a chain which is attached to the belt loops on the right side of his pants, he has no shirt and he has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. Gray also has spiky black-colored hair.

"Well, let me join in on the fun." Gray spoke.

Natsu laughed at Gray. "Oh, it's the stripper!"

Gray and Natsu glared at each other deeply.

"Well, Erza, I didn't think it'd come to this." replied Lucy.

"Agreed." replied Erza.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION! KAZEMON!"

Gray and Erza stare at Kazemon, who glares at them both. Natsu angrily spits on Gray's face.

"DON'T STARE AT LUCY!" shouts Natsu, annoyed.

Gray smirks. "Oh, you mad because I'm staring at you girlfriend?"

"Yes! I'm-huh?" Natsu says, confused.

"Let's take this fight to the shore!" shouts Kazemon.

"Hmph." replies Erza.

Erza and Kazemon, head to the shore, as Natsu and Gray begin their battle. Meanwhile, Luffy, while carrying Nami, looks for his crew.

**PRIEVEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

Erza: You're weak Lucy.

Kazemon: Let's see how weak I am once I defeat you.

Tommy: Who is Gajeel?

Gajeel: I can't believe I'm fighting a shrimp.

Tommy: What did you say!?

Logan: I don't know what Fairy Tail is...but I'm ready to fight!

Luffy: I found you all!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review if you'd like.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, manga series, anime series, or comic book series, or items in this story.**

**["Requiem for a Dream" song plays]**

Kazemon and Erza made it to the shore of the Orange Village. Kazemon and Erza stare at each other, Erza requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Kazemon gasped; this armor includes a lot of swords. Almost every part of this armor is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps are covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges.

When wearing the Heaven's Wheel Armor, her waist is circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Erza also wears a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

Kazemon gasped once more. _I didn't know she was going to use this armor…._"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon threw long thin tornadoes at Erza, who jumps over it and runs towards Kazemon.

Kazemon throws a kick at Erza, who dodges it easily and kicks Kazemon in the stomach, sending her tumbling back, and then Erza comes at Kazemon once more, Kazemon picks up some sand and throws some in Erza's face. Erza, still not able to see properly,gets kicked by Kazemon, who laughs at her. Kazemon flies towards a nearby tree, picks it up, and throws it at Erza, sending her flying upwards, and crashing on the ground. Kazemon smirks as she walks away. Erza, who has recovered from Kazemon's attack, gets up angrily and flies towards Kazemon, who doesn't see this coming. Erza head butts Kazemon back, knocking her out.

Erza then brings out one of her swords, and was about to cut off Kazemon's neck, but she rolled over, causing Erza's sword to hit the sand. Kazemon then sent another Hurricane Wave at Erza's face, sending Erza flying into the water. Erza, now full angered, jumps out of the water and flies at Kazemon, sending a punch at her face, causing Kazemon to hit a tree. Erza flies towards the tree Kazemon crashed at, and started to kick Kazemon. Erza continued to kick the beat up Kazemon.

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION! ZEPHYRMON!"

Kazemon evolved into Zephyrmon. Zephyrmon is a bird-like woman with light-blue wings growing out of her head along with a ruff of feathers that resembles a hairdo, lightly tanned skin, light blue eyes, and two black stripes on her face. She has a pair of brown wings on her back, and three fingers on both her hands and feet. She wears pink panties, a pink top with detached sleeves, and metallic shoulder pads. She also wears long metallic gloves with purple soft-edged pentagons with the symbol of the Spirits of Wind on them, pink boots with metallic knee pads, a long black scarf that resembles a strap, and a pink breathing mask. Her boots are connected to her top by pink straps that pass through the inside of her panties.

Zephyrmon grabbed Erza's leg, stood up, and slammed into the ground. Erza groaned in pain. Zephyrmon then grabbed Erza's leg once more and swung threw Erza into the water. Zephyrmon then flies back to the Orange Town. Meanwhile, in the Orange Town, Natsu and Gray are fighting.

"ICE MAKE: SWORD!" Gray created a sword out of ice as he ran at Natsu. Before Gray can hit Natsu, Happy grabs Natsu's right arm and flies towards over Gray.

Natsu looks at Tommy. "Tommy, I'll need you to finish Gray off."

Tommy quickly shook his head.

"C'mon, I need you right now Tommy!"

Tommy ran towards Gray and stepped on his shoe, Tommy then runs off. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

Natsu and Happy then walk into Fairy Tail, it seems the same. Natsu growls at everyone. Lisanna walks up towards him.

Lisanna hugs him. "Oh, Natsu I'm so glad you're here!"

Natsu pushes Lisanna to the ground and walks around her. "HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM MAKAROV!?"

Makarov is sitting in a chair, he jumps off and walks towards Natsu. Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He has a black stamp of Fairy Tail that covers his entire chest area. Makarov wears a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie, with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripe designed jester hat.

Makarov smiles evilly. "Well, well, Natsu it's so good to have you back..."

"Shut up punk!" yells Natsu as he runs at Makarov, and throws a punch towards his face, but Makarov easily dodges it.

"Oh, Natsu, I really didn't want to do this, but I have to." Makarov then punched Natsu in the face sending him into a wall.

"HACHU HACHU NO….DINO!" Natsu morphed into a 15m dinosaur, breaking the Fairy Tail roof, as a dinosaur, Natsu is way stronger than he was before, Natsu had ate the Hachu Hachu No Mi devil fruit earlier in the bar. The Hachu Hachu No Mi fruit allows the user to change into any reptile 20m and down. Natsu's eyes are green as a dinosaur. Natsu roars at Makarov, who morphs into a titan.

Makarov's Titan form is different from the type of Titan that Eren transforms into. Unlike Eren, Makarov still wears clothes when he's a Titan, and he's not as stupid as the type of Titan Eren transforms into. Makarov strength also increases, when he transforms into a titan, like how Natsu's strength increases when he turns into a dinosaur. Natsu roars once more at Makarov. Makarov looked down; everybody had cleared out of the Fairy Tail guild. While Makarov was looking down, Natsu ran at Makarov, and head butted his stomach with all his force, causing Makarov to fall on several stores.

Makarov then got up and threw a kick at Natsu's leg, causing him fall down. Natsu, angered, ran at Makarov with full force, sending Makarov flying, but Makarov flips in the air and lands on his feet, shaking the ground, causing the ground to crack, making a big hole. Natsu gasped. _This is my chance!_ Natsu runs at Makarov and pushes Makarov, causing him to fall in the hole. Makarov screamed as he fell in the hole. Natsu morphed back to his human form, and looked around. The town is obliterated. Lots of people are dead.

Natsu sighed. "Oh man!" Natsu then ran, only to see Luffy and Nami.

Luffy grinned. "Yes! I found you! GOD! YES I FOUND YOU!"

Natsu made a confused face.

**The sea:**

The Straw Hats had gotten a new ship. It is called the Thousand Sunny. They continue to sail through the sea.

**Orange Town:**

Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Panther Lily, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, and Laxus look at their ship. Today…they become pirates.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next chapter is a big one. Review if you'd like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any othe the characters, anime series, television series, comic books series, manga series, toylines, or items in this story.**

**New York City:**

A large black aircraft carrier flies through the air. This is the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Inside the Helicarrier, there are peolpe working. One of the workers is Phil Coulson. Coulson wears white shirt, with a black shirt over it, and black pants. Coulson has dark blue eyes and brown hair. A man walks up to Coulson and gives him a picture. Coulson takes them from his hand and looks at it to see...a black and yellow colored giant robot.

**The sea:**

Natsu and the crew continued to sail. Lucy cooks in the kitchen of the Sunny, and serves the Straw Hats their food. Natsu and Luffy gobble up their food, while the others eat their food normally. Once done, Natsu walks out of the kitchen and onto the deck of the ship. A paper is blown towards Natsu, as he catches it.

Natsu looks at the paper. "The heck is this?" The paper has a picture of a giant black and yellow colored robot, shooting at several other robots. On the bottom of the picture it says "If you find this powerful monster, report it to shield, our number is 718-555-346, our headquarters is in New York City, the prize will be 100,100,100 dollars.

Natsu thinks for a second. _Hmm...this is a good deal, and I get to fight robots! _Natsu then walked over to Luffy.

"Hey! Luffy! Let's go to New York!" shouts Natsu, grinning.

"No. We have to go to the Grand Line!" shouts Luffy.

"Can't we just go to the Grand Line after?" pouts Natsu.

"Nope. After I become king of the pirates, we can go." replied Luffy.

Natsu pouted once more and walked away.

**The freeway: **

A yellow and black chevrolet camaro rides through the freeway. Believe it or not, this is not just a car. It's an alien robot, also known as a Cybertronian. Cybertronians can transform into cars, jets, planes, trucks, and many things. This Cybertronian's name is Bumblebee. Suddenly, a car runs towards Bumblebee, but before it can crash into him, Bumblebee transforms into his robot form. As a robot, Bumblebee is 17 feet tall, he still is black and yellow though, he has light blue eyes. Bumblebee slides off of the freeway and into the water below.

**The sea:**

It's been five days since Luffy declined Natsu's offer to go to New York. It is now night time. Natsu is looking down at the sea. While he looks at the sea, he sees a black and yellow colored robot. He sees Bumblebee. Natsu gasps. _This was the robot I saw on the paper...I wonder if I should bring it up._ Natsu the morphs into an alligator, and jumps into the sea. He grabs Bumblebee's hand as he struggles to pull him up.

(5 minutes later)

Natsu finally brought Bumblebee up. Everybody except Natsu is asleep. Natsu had walked over to Bumblebee, who had finally woke up. Natsu sat beside him. Bumblebee looked at him.

"Where am I?" asked Bumblebee.

"You're in the Thousand Sunny, our ship!" yelled Natsu.

"What do you mean_ our _ship? Is there other people on this boat?" asked Bumblebee.

Natsu nodded in response.

Bumblebee quickly jumped up and panicked. "Slaggit! I need to get back home..."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What home?"

Bumblebee looked at the sea. "Man, I'm all the way out here!"

Natsu thinks for a second. "Man, I wish there was a way to make you samller..."

Bumblebee transformed into his car mode. Natsu's eyes sparkled.

"WHOOOOA! THAT'S SO COOL!" yelled Natsu in joy.

Bumblebee laughed. "I know, right?"

(The next day)

Natsu is sleeping in the back of Bumblbee's car. Lucy walks towards them with a drink and gasps. Bumblebee wakes up and transforms, causing Natsu to fall on the ship. Lucy gives Bumblebeee as shocked.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" yells Lucy.

"Shh Shh...Lucy be quiet..." says Natsu.

"What ist that, Natsu?" whispered Lucy.

"It's a robot! It's name is Bumblebee!" said Natsu.

"Yeah, and I'm not staying for too long, I have to go home..." resonded Bumblebee.

"Oh yeah..." Natsu turns and looks at Bumblebee. "Where is home?"

"New York."

Natsu's eyes sparkle. "NEW YORK! YES! In New York, I can see the Avengers and fight them!"

Luffy then walks into the room. "Ah, well I guess we'll have to go to New York then, but after that, we will go to the Grand Line, and that's final."

"YEAH!" yells Natsu.

(5 days later)

The crew has finally landed on the other side of the world. You see, the world is divided into two parts, the part on the right side is the part known as the "Legenday Villages" has less technology than the left side which is known as "The New Era".

The Straw Hats are currently walking around New York City. Some people are giving the crew some strange looks. Bumblebee is driving Natsu around the streets of New York City. Bumblebee continues to drive around the city, until he turns towards a dark alley. In the dark alley, there is a red blue truck with orange flames, a silver Pontiac Solstice car, a black GMC Topkick, and an ambulance. The red and blue truck transformed into his robot mode, where he is 28 feet tall and weighs 4.3 metric tons. This is Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime looks at Natsu. "Who are you?"

Natsu's eyes sparkle once more. "I-I-I'm Natsu D-Dragneel."

"He saved me." explained Bumblebee.

"You were lost, were you not?" asked Optimus, turning towards Bumblebee.

"Yes, I was lost, but I'm back now!" says Bumblebee, grinning.

Optimus frowns. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has been finding out more about us everyday."

"We don't want to hurt the humans though..." says Bumblebee.

"Exactly, that's why we'll join them. Earth is our home now." explains Optimus. "We want to live in peace."

"Hey, um...what exactly is going on?" asks a confused Natsu.

Optimus turned towards Natsu. "We used to remain on Cybertron, our planet, until the Saiyans came and destroyed it. On Cybertron, there used to be two sides. There are the Autobots, who fight for peace, and there are the Decepticons, who fight to rule Cybertron. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the remaining Autobots."

"Hmm...well, I think I can help you in the war." relpied Natsu, who lit his hand ablaze. "You see, I have Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, so I can use fire magic."

Optimus gave Natsu a strange look. "Show me an example of your magic."

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu blew fire at the ground. "And, I also ate the Hachu Hachu No Mi fruit."

"Show me an example of that."

Natsu then transformed into a 15m dragon. "See, this is cool!"

Optimus smiled at Natsu. "Yes, we can use you as an ally, unless you want to go."

Bumblebee looked at Natsu. "Well, you can go now-" Bumblebee was cut off as he looked up to see a black helicopter come by. "What's that!? A Decepticon?"

The helicopter then flew down, and Phil Coulson walked out of it. He walked up to the Optimus Prime.

"We've been listening to your conversation, and we don't want any harm on you either, but if your team are going to do anything to harm us humans, then we will have to fight you." Coulson then turned to Natsu. "And you, you don't look like you are from here."

Natsu shook his head. "And you are?"

"I'm Phil Coulson from S.H.I.E.L.D." relpied Coulson.

"Hey, did you assemble the Avengers!?" asked Natsu.

Coulson shook his head.

"I want to fight them!" yelled Natsu.

"No. The Avengers don't even know I'm alive, and they've disassembled their team."

Natsu gasped and began to sulk, as Optimus walked up to Coulson. "We're not going to hurt you humans."

The black Topkick then transformed into an 24 feet tall black robot. This is Ironhide. "Hey, what's going on?"

Ironhide looked at Natsu. "What type of Dinobot is that? When did we even get a Dinobot?"

Optimus turned towards Ironhide. "Ironhide, this is Natsu, he is a human with the ability to transform into a Dinobot-like creature."

"Hey, we could use your help against threats that we normal humans can't face. Would you like to join S.H.I.E.L.D.?" asked Coulson.

"What exactly is that?" asked Bumblebee.

Coulson looked a towards Bumblebee. "S.H.I.E.L.D. is a law-enforcement agency."

"Hmm...what's in it for us?" asked Ironhide.

"What exactly do you guys like to eat and drink?" asked Coulson.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Natsu walked up to Bumblebee, "I want you to join our crew."

Bumblebee laughed. "No way!"

"Hey, c'mon! We aren't that bad, and _I_ saved your life!" yelled Natsu.

"That was one time." relpied Bumblebee.

"So, what's your answer?" asked Coulson.

Optimus thought for a second. "Yes, we will, only because we will be at peace with the humans."

"Then transform and follow me." relpied Coulson.

"WAIT!" yelled Natsu. "If I can defeat one of your enemies, then Bumblebee joins the Straw Hats!"

Bumblebee looked towards Natsu, annoyed. "Fine."

(The next day)

The Autobots, and the Straw Hats are in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base. Coulson walked up to Optimus.

"We've got a mission for you." said Coulson.

"What is it?" asked Optimus.

"We've got eyes on other robots, they seem to be heading towards the freeway..." relpied Coulson.

"Alright, finally a mission!" yelled Natsu/Bumblebee.

"I'm sending Prime, Bumblebee, Irondhide, and Natsu." said Coulson.

Luffy walked up towards Coulson. "I want to go."

"You do that." Coulson then turned to the Straw Hats. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go, Luffy or Natsu may need a doctor." said Sakura.

"I'll go," Lucy stepped forward.

Bumblebee transformed into his car mode. Happy followed Natsu and Lucy into Bumblebe, while Luffy and Sakura went into Ironhide. Optimus also transformed.

"ROLL OUT!" yelled Natsu.

"Hey, that's my line..." relpied Optimus.

(5 minutes later)

The team continue to drive aorund the freeway. In front of Bumblebee, is a Decepticon. This Decepticon is Barricade. Barricade's car mode is a Saleen S-281 police car. Bumblebee growls at the Decepticon.

Lucy noticed Bumblebee's growl. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"A Decepticon is near..."

Barricade then transformed to robot mode. As a robot, Barricade is 17 feet tall. Barricade grabbed both of Bumblebee's front tires, and swung it to the right, causing Bumblebee, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy to crash on the ground below.

Bumblebee transformed as Lucy, Happy, and Natsu fell on the ground. Bumblebee gasped as Barricade was about to jump on him, but Bumblebee punched Barricade, sending him into a nearaby tree.

"Alright, let's fight!" yelled Natsu.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wolverine will get his devil fruit in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**-IMPORTANT NOTICE-**

**I'm moving, so I won't update in a while.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: I'M sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Sorry for not updating!**

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" Luffy stretched his arms far back, and hurled forward them at Megatron, the Decepticon in front of him.

Megatron grabbed Luffy's arms, and threw Luffy into Optimus, who then swung his Duel Energon Sword at Megatron's face, who quickly dodged.

"Did you just swing a sword at my face?" asked Megatron.

Optimus growled. "Are you blinded?"

"No," Megatron punched Optimus in the face, "Die!"

"Never," Optimus got up and kicked Megatron, "I'll finish you."

Luffy wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck; he then wrapped his legs around Megatron's. "I've got you!"

Megatron then transformed into a war tank as Luffy fell off. Megatron drove over to Optimus, but Optimus stepped on him, then Megatron transformed back as Wolverine came crashing down on him, and he started to scrape his metal skin with his adamantium claws.

Megatron threw Wolverine off him as Optimus shot him. "PRIME!" Megatron ran at Optimus and he kneed him in his stomach. Megatron then shot Optimus in the chest.

Optimus groaned in pain, as he fell down. "No…"

Megatron then kicked Optimus. "WHERE IS THE MATRIX PRIME?!"

"I'll never tell you." replied Optimus.

Megatron was about to kick Optimus again, but that's when Natsu, as a dinosaur, came crashing into Megatron. "TAKE THAT!"

"Where's Ratchet?" asked Wolverine.

"I'm right here!" Ratchet, the doctor of the Autobots, drove over to Optimus, "What about Megatron?"

"We'll take care of him." replied Wolverine.

Natsu then blew fire at Megatron as he kicked him in the chin, and grabbed his tail and swung him into a tree. Bumblebee and Lucy then showed up as they surrounded him, and so did the rest of the Straw Hats.

"You're surrounded, and you're not going anywhere!" yelled Bumblebee, "We've taken care of Barricade."

"Wrong," said Megatron, "I'll NEVER SURRENDER UNTIL I GET THE ALLSPARK!"

"You talk to much."

Several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents then arrived.

**S.H.I.E.L.D.**

"So, the only thing you'll be doing, is nothing." said Coulson.

"No, you're wrong." Megatron was trapped in cage, a cage big enough for him, and instead of the cage having bars, they had maxi glass.

"Well, you can forget about you joining our crew, Bumblebee. I wanna leave." said Natsu.

"It's not like I was going to join your crew anyway."

**The Sea:**

"So, the last thing we need to get is a cook." said Luffy.

"Yeah, 'cuz I'm hungry."

"Hey look! There's a ship called Baratie, and it looks like it's restaurant ship."

"YAY!"

"_But_, there's also a Marine Ship."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Who cares, we could defeat them at anytime."

**Marine Ship:**

A man, Ironfist Fullbody, looked at the Straw Hats flag. "I've never seen that before," Ironfist clenched his fists, "I'm the lieutenant of the marine headquarters known as 'Ironfist Fullbody'. Who's your captain?"

**Thousand Sunny:**

"I'm the captain." answered Luffy

"AND I'M AWESOME!" added Natsu.

"He fired!" yelled Tommy.

"We didn't even do anything…"

"I've got this!" Luffy jumped in front of the bomb that was about to bomb his ship and inflated himself, "GUM GUM BALLOON!" The bomb then hit Luffy, however, it was strong enough to send the bomb at the Baratie.

"YOU DUMB-ASS!" exclaimed the rest of the Straw Hats.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" stated Lucy.

**Baratie:**

"Look, the one sitting over there is LT. Fullbody."

"No way, a marine lieutenant is eating her?"

"Look how graceful he is…"

"Amazing," LT. Fullbody's Girlfriend, Serena, smiled, "You're the center of attention."

"No, they are all staring at you," replied Fullbody, who then smelled his wine, "Hmm, this delicate scent! It must be from Micqueot of the Northern Islands! And this slight sourness mixed with a thick, dry taste…this wine must be Itelzbulger Stein! Am I wrong waiter!?"

"Not even close, sir." Sanji, the waiter, answered as he walked over to Ironfist, "Oh and by the way, I'm actually the the head assistant chef. I'm temporarily filling in for the waiters who all ran off yesterday," Sanji then gave Fullbody his soup, "Here's your soup, please enjoy it while it's still hot!"

People laughed nearby.

"Don't laugh!"

"But he was so sure of himself!"

Fullbody glared devilishly.

"Are you very knowledgeable?" asked Serena.

"Hmm?"

"I mean about wine." corrected Serena.

"Ah, yes, but I think my tongue's a little off today for some reason…" replied Fullbody. _What the hell's going on?! I specifically asked the owner to bring out that wine for me!_

**Meanwhile:**

"Owner! Are you alright?"

"You think I'm alright! Anyways, stop yapping and get back to work!" replied Zeff, the owner of Baratie.

"B-But sir! Your body's…"

"Are you trying to make me angry, it's a cook's job to make sure his customers are well-fed! Are you planning on running my restaurant you numbskulls!?" exclaimed Zeff.

"Sir! We brought the one responsible for this!" Several cooks dragged Luffy over to Zeff.

"This is the perp!"

" I'm so sorry master!" exclaimed Luffy, "YOU LOST YOUR FOOT BECAUSE OF ME!"

**Five Minutes Later:**

"Oh, so you lost that foot a long time ago?" asked Luffy.

Zeff scoffed. "Yes, and I'm still injured all over my body because of your stupidity!"

"Sure thing, I'll make it up to you."

"You'll work odd jobs here for a one year without being paid!" exclaimed Zeff, "Only then I'll forgive you."

"O-One year!?" asked Luffy.

**Thousand Sunny:**

"Luffy's sure taking a while…you don't think they'll force him to work here for a month or something like that, right?" asked Logan.

"He should just explain that it was all the marine's fault. That idiot's too honest for his own good." stated Nami.

"Hey! Let's go in and see him!" suggested Natsu.

"And we'll get some food while we're at it!" added Happy.

**Baratie:**

"Oh waiter!" called Fullbody.

"Huh?" asked Sanji, as he walked over to Fullbody, "I told you, I'm not a waiter," Sanji looked at Serena, "My, my, what a beautiful lady we have here. A pleasure to meet you, miss. Our selection of wine is excellent! How about you and I share a glass of wine over there?"

"Well…" started Serena.

"HEY!" exclaimed Fullbody, "Is it customary for this restaurant to serve their soup with insects in it!?"

"Insects…?" asked Sanji.

Fullbody thought. _Heh heh. I put this bug in the soup myself…this is what you get for embarrassing me earlier on…! I'm gonna ruin this restaurant's reputation!_

Happy then crashed into Fullbody. "FOOOOOOOD!"

Fullbody in anger, was about to punch Happy, however, Happy flew away. Fullbody growled. "WHAT'S THIS DAMN BUG DOING IN MY SOUP!?"

"Ah…" Sanji smirked, "Pardon me, sir…but I am afraid I do not know, I'm not very knowledgeable about the many types of insects, you see…"

Many people began to laugh.

Ironfist, in anger, punched the table he was at. "Seems like you have no idea who you're dealing with…"

Sanji, with his eyes shaded, spoke. "Now, now, sir. Can't you still eat this soup as long as I move the bug?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" exclaimed Fullbody, "**I'M A PAYING CUSTOMER!** FOR A DAMN COOK, AREN'T YOU QUITE FULL OF YOUR SELF!?"

"Says the guys whose name is Fullbody." replied Sanji.

"Fullbody, stop! Just forgive him!" exclaimed Serena.

"Can money…full your stomach up?" asked Sanji.

"AGH! We have to stop him!" said a cook.

"Stop the assistant head chef Sanji!"

Sanji held Ironfist by his neck. Sanji had beaten the mess out of him. "Remember…going against a cook on the seas, is tantamount to suicide, don't you dare waste your food…"

"Did you say something?" asked Natsu.

Sanji dropped Ironfist and glared at Natsu. "You're just saying that to piss me off, huh?"

Natsu smirked. "Who said anything about pissing people off?"

Logan sweatdropped. _Oh brother…_

A waiter then walked over to Logan, and gave him his drink he ordered. "Here you go sir."

"Ah, thank you."

"Anyways," said Lucy, "Can we order some food?"

"Oh," Sanji looked at Lucy, "You are beautiful."

Natsu, with his eyes shaded and hands engulfed in flames, shot a fireball at Sanji, who dodged it. "Oh, that wasn't an accident."

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series, TV shows, toy lines, or characters in this story. Please support the official releases.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters, Manga Series, Anime Series, animated series, or comic book series in this story.**

Sanji ran at Natsu, only to be held back by a couple of other chefs. "Let me go!"

"Well, well, now look who can't...you know what? I don't care," Natsu started to fall asleep. "Call me if there's any trouble..."

"No you don't!" Sanji ran out of the chefs's grip and ran at Natsu, "I'll teach you to remember what I say!"

Sanji was about to kick Natsu, who was supposedly asleep, however, Natsu grabbed his foot with his eyes closed.

"I'm stronger than I look you know. I'm getting all fired up!" exclaimed Natsu.

Sanji threw a kick at Natsu's face, sending him crashing into a table.

"Wait, so basically, you're just like Killua from Hunter x Hunter!" yelled Natsu.

"What?!" exclaimed Sanji.

"Yeah, you both always kick!"

"Just because we always kick doesn't mean I'm just like him and-" Sanji was cut off as Natsu put him in a headlock.

Natsu smiled. "Got ya!"

Sanji stepped on Natsu's foot. Natsu jumped up in pain. "Ow!"

Sanji threw a backkick to Natsu, who backflipped to dodge it.

"Oh no!"

"This is bad!"

"Sanji stop it!"

**Meanwhile:**

"Look, cut it down to one week." demanded Luffy, pointing at Zeff.

"You little punk, I'm your boss and I'm ordering you to work here for one year, unless you want to work here for more years."

"NEVER! Gum Gum...Hammer!" Luffy put hand in the shape of a hammer, a huge hammer, and slammed it down on Zeff's one leg.

**Meanwhile:**

The cooks began to hold Sanji back. "We have you!"

Sakura began to help Ironfist, who was still all bloody. "Sanji really is strong."

"NOT AS STRONG AS ME!" yelled Natsu.

"Probably stronger." replied Sakura.

**Meanwhile:**

"Look, I waited all those years to become a pirate, and I'm not waiting any longer!" yelled Luffy, who then crossed his arms, "Alright then, it's settled! I'm working here for one week and then you'll forgive me!"

"YOU BRAT!" Zeff kicked Luffy, "I'M THE ONE YOU WHO WILL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO AND I WILL DECIDE WHETER TO FORGIVE YOU OR NOT!"

"Shut up."

"Aright, kid, if you're so strapped about time, I'll tell you a faster way to get out...YOU'LL LEAVE BEHIND ONE OF YOUR LEGS!" Zeff laughed evily.

"Um...isn't it obvious I'm not going to choose that option? Are you drunk or something old man?" asked Luffy.

**"SAYING NO TO THIS AND SAYING NO TO THAT! YOU CAN'T MAKE IT IN THIS WORLD ONLY SAYING NO YOU LITTLE BRAT!" **exclaimed Zeff as he headbutted Luffy all the way into the other room.

"OW! STOP HITTING ME YOU OLD FART!"

**Meanwhile:**

Wolverine sniffed the air, then gasped. _Magneto!? What the hell could he be doing here?! Wait, but I thought that Mageneto can only manipulate metal._

The doors to the baratie then broke open. Mystique and several other mutants appeared. "...Hello."

"Who are you?" asked Sanji.

"That is not of your concern." replied Mystique.

"Mystique!" exclaimed Tommy as he Spirit Evolved into Kumamon and ran to Mystique, who simply socked him.

Wolverine brought out his claws and growled.

"Who's this? And why is she naked? Why is she blue?" asked Lucy.

**"SOMETHING'S COMING!"**

Before they knew it, the Baratie was sliced in half. Everyone fell into the water. Natsu looked up to see a familiar face. Megatron. Wolverine gasped. _It can't be! Magneto controlling Megatron!_

"What's going on!?" exclaimed Luffy, "I...can't...swim." Luffy fell all the way to the bottom of the ocean.

Magneto appeared on Megatron's shoulder, smiling. "Such sweet sorrow."

**Author's Note: So we head into an Arc I made called the Seperation Arc, we will find out more about Magneto's plans, there will be BETTER battles, and more romance. Sorry for the short chapter. Please read my other story, Beast Team (I would like ideas for it I'll post a new story soon). Due to me focusing on Beast Team and my upcoming story there will be weekly updates on this story.**


End file.
